


witness to god

by catharticvillains



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Dacryphilia, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Slight Sexual Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catharticvillains/pseuds/catharticvillains
Summary: revenge is much more fun when it's with the object of your affections.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	witness to god

Lights flashed behind his eyes in quick succession—once, twice, thrice—until he couldn’t count them all. Ecstasy ruined his tortured body, turning the muscles beneath his pale skin into lean ropes of jumping flame. His head ached against the hardwood floor, smooth silver locks of hair plastered to his face with sweat, individual beads running down his body like crystal clear pearls. They lingered upon his flesh, so reluctant to part from him, and only vanished when a firm hand took hold of his throat, delicate fingers squeezing gently into already yielding muscle.

Your fingers danced upon his body as if you knew it like the back of your hand. Quick, hard flicks and twists of skin where blood rushed to the surface and produced currents of electricity that he had never felt before invade his nervous system. The warmth of a soft, pert mouth against the hard flesh of his nipples; the lash of a tongue and jolting sting of teeth on the inside of his thigh, leaving marks to blossom upon him in a crude reconstruction of a flower garden.

His mouth tasted of salt, of skin, of you. Filled and overwhelmed with your essence, it was all he could breathe, smell, taste, and hear—the beautiful sound of your voice coaxing him through another powerful orgasm, one after another, each exquisitely more painful than the last. He was drowning in you, basking in the entity that lovingly drove him to the brink of insanity, and yearned to touch you, to taste the slick fluid running down your thighs in tantalizing rivers from your own denial.

Tears pooled upon his lashes when your mouth descended upon his swollen cockhead, tongue darting out in dainty kitten licks to taste the salty tang of his precum. They rolled down his face and onto the hand so easily restricting his breathing, sweeping down the steady bob of his throat as he attempted to cry out in pain filled pleasure. Blurry, his eyes could not pay tribute to the way your lips sealed upon his length and enveloped him in your mouth, slowly bringing him deeper and deeper until he crested your throat and your nose brushed against a silvery patch of hair.

A sob tore from his throat as you began painstakingly bobbing your head to the beat of some unknown drum that only you knew, each sweep of your warm mouth bringing him closer to the edge of the unknown. His eyebrows drew close, his body seized underneath your attentive hands and mouth, a beautiful arch in his back that lifted his spine from the floor. When he spilled into your mouth, hot and thick and rich against your tongue, his voice was an agonized, pleasured, unfiltered scream echoing across the room—throaty and strained, each individual crack of his voice sending white hot heat straight to your core.

“Koushi,” you cooed when he was done, red knees framing his hips like a jeweled belt of pulsing flesh where your slick heat rested against his abdomen.

You wiped his tears with your fingers, dragging the cool, wet digits down your abdomen. When the tear slick pads of your fingers pushed between the swollen lips of your pussy, dragging against your blood engorged clit, Sugawara let out a pained whine, shifting his hips to feel your soaked flesh drag against him. The soft, breathy hitch in your voice was glorious, igniting already spent embers within him once more.

“Oh, Koushi,” you sighed, a high lilt catching in your throat when your finger hit your clit in your leisurely stroking of your inner folds. “You’re so good to me, aren’t you? My precious, precious Koushi.”

You came in a rush of fluids against his abdomen, the orgasm ripping through you violently, and Sugawara marveled as you threw your head back, framed by the overhead light, and in the midst of your pleasure fueled high, he was paying witness to a god, a beautiful, gorgeous sight that would be etched into his heart for years to come.

Eyes heavily lidded, you dipped a finger in the warm layer of cum against Koushi’s skin, your gaze meeting the regretful—awed, despairing, absolutely crushed—one across the room. Warm pleasure and smugness swept through you as you indulgently allowed Koushi a taste from your thumb, his lips closing to suckle the sweet tasting liquid from your salty skin.

Revenge was so much sweeter when it was with Koushi.

“My Koushi,” you whispered lovingly into his ear, feeling his body shudder against you in agreement. You met her agonized stare once more and smiled. “My dear, dear Koushi.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find more at my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/catharticvillains ! you can also make requests if you want, i take nsfw and sfw. ;) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
